24fandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed CTU agents
This is a list of unnamed CTU agents with spoken lines and/or credited actors seen on 24. Day 1 Rovner liaison As Day 1 began, an agent received a call from Victor Rovner in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia, informing him that Senator David Palmer would be targeted that day. The agent called Richard Walsh and passed the information along. : The liason appeared in "Day 1: 12:00am-1:00am." Data Services Jack sent a thumbprint to Data Services to have them run a check on one of the men he killed at Dunlop Plaza. The man called back within the hour and revealed that there was no record of the shooter on file anywhere. : ''The Data Services agent appeared in "Day 1: 2:00am-3:00am." Alberta Green's aide entourage.]] When she arrived at CTU Los Angeles to serve as Acting Director, Alberta Green brought several aides with her. One of these aides was excused from her office while Green spoke with Nina Myers. : ''Alberta's aide appeared in "Day 1: 9:00am-10:00am." IT woman After her cover was blown, Nina Myers hid out in the ITS room at CTU while covering her tracks and planning her escape. An IT worker discovered her in here and was subsequently shot and killed. When Teri Bauer came into the room a few minutes later, Nina suspected that Teri had seen the dead body and decided to take her hostage. : ''The IT worker appeared in "Day 1: 11:00pm-12:00am." Day 2 Trap door agent .]] Syed Ali tried to hide underneath a mosque using a trap door. This agent found the trap door and notified Jack Bauer, allowing CTU to capture Ali. He also traced a cell phone call from Kate to Marie Warner, another prime suspect, in an attempt to find her location. : The agent was played by Dane Northcutt in "Day 2: 7:00pm-8:00pm." Day 3 Forensics agent equipment.]] Following a CTU raid on the brothel where Michael Amador was hiding, some terrorist equipment and evidence was seized. A forensics agent reported to Jack Bauer that an intact incubator was found and being processed for NHS. He also stated that some fingerprints and hairs would be sent to CTU for further analysis. : The CTU forensics agent was played by David Kelsey in "Day 3: 3:00am-4:00am." Field tech Following a CTU raid on the brothel in Chinatown where Michael Amador was hiding, some terrorist equipment and evidence was seized. A tech agent reported to Jack Bauer that Amador's laptop had extensive schematics for the Chandler Plaza Hotel, enabling CTU to determine the first target where the Cordilla virus was likely to be released. He reappeared roughly eight hours later to examine the computer of Stephen Saunders, and expressed serious doubt that he would be able to extract anything useful from it. : The tech agent was played by Brian Catalano in "Day 3: 3:00am-4:00am" and "11:00am-12:00pm." Janitor decoy ]] At the University of California, Santa Barbara, a CTU agent disguised as a janitor knocked out Jane Saunders so she could be questioned covertly. The agent was assisted after the struggle began by another plainclothes agent, Alice. Once Jane was subdued, the janitor decoy called for Kim Bauer to enter the library disguised as Jane. The plan failed, as the man assigned to observe Jane was aware of the switch, and Stephen Saunders eventually found out that his daughter was captured. : The janitor agent appeared in "Day 3: 7:00am-8:00am." Female intel agent ]] An intelligence agent interrupted Adam Kaufman while he was talking to Jack Bauer. She needed help coordinating with National Health Services during the Cordilla virus threat. : The female CTU worker was played by Angelena Swords in "Day 3: 9:00am-10:00am." Strike team member A TAC agent told Jack he had a priority call from Kim. : The strike team member was played by David Fabrizio in "Day 3: 10:00am-11:00am." : David Fabrizio also played D. Davis in Day 5. Day 4 Forensics agent After the successful raid by Jack Bauer and the Marines on the terrorist compound ran by Omar, a CTU field team of forensics and recovery agents scoured the location. They sent back images of the dead terrorists for facial recognition. One of them had his assistant send live camera footage to Curtis Manning, and helped Curtis identify a suspicious, empty briefcase. The forensics agent promised to have the case sent back to CTU on the next transport. : The forensics CTU agent appeared in "Day 4: 12:00pm-1:00pm." Driver agent ]] When Marianne Taylor was revealed to be a corporate spy at CTU, she agreed to access the files of her deceased contact, Henry Powell, in an effort to decrease her sentence. A field agent drove her, Curtis Manning, and another agent to the Rockland Building where Powell's computer was located. Before she could access the evidence, three of Powell's accomplices (Forbes, Adam, and Jason) entered, killed the driver, the other agent, and Marianne, and captured Curtis. According to Forbes, the three bodies were placed in a van afterward. : ''The driver was played by Andrew Putney in "Day 4: 4:00pm-5:00pm." Mandy guard ]] After Mandy received a complete presidential pardon from President Charles Logan, it was verified by one of her lawyers, Todd Richards. She then informed Jack Bauer and Curtis Manning that Habib Marwan, her terrorist employer, could be captured if they went to the Global Centre. Jack left Mandy with a CTU guard to keep a close eye on her while her intel on Marwan's location was followed up. : ''The CTU agent was played by Kelly Gullett in "Day 4: 6:00am-7:00am." Michelle Dessler's assistant a summary update]] An agent informed Michelle Dessler that no radiation was emitted when the nuclear missile was destroyed over Los Angeles, and that there were no casualties despite some damage from the wreckage. : The CTU agent appeared in "Day 4: 6:00am-7:00am." Day 5 Airport footage agent Following the hostage crisis at the Ontario Airport, Agent Manning asked an agent in a tactical van to to prepare the airport's recent security camera recordings. At roughly 11:05am they sorted through various camera angles and found footage showing the yellow-tie man suspected to be a sleeper terrorist. The agent displayed footage until they located the storage room where the terrorist went. Curtis left him with a field team to investigate. : The CTU agent was played by Eric Strikland in "Day 5: 11:00am-12:00pm." Archives worker Under intense pressure from President Charles Logan, Lynn McGill irrationally forced some of the agents at CTU Los Angeles to follow leads without his knowledge. McGill called this archives worker to check the phone logs of Audrey Raines, suspecting that she had called Jack Bauer. The worker pulled up the log, but it was quickly wiped for Audrey by Chloe O'Brian. : The archives CTU worker was played by Tony Wayne in "Day 5: 3:00pm-4:00pm." : ''Tony Wayne also played Agent Powers during four other seasons. Female Sentox survivor ]] Among the CTU employees who made it to the Situation Room during the Sentox terrorist gas attack was a female staffer. While Chloe O'Brian was still in shock from the death of Edgar Stiles, this CTU worker pulled up the video feed from the medical clinic where Tony Almeida was holding Rick Burke at gunpoint, hoping to kill Christopher Henderson. She informed Jack, Audrey, and the other personnel in the room that they could hear the events in the clinic, but they could not be heard themselves. Eventually, she managed to activate two-way audio so Jack could try to talk Tony out of killing Henderson. : The staffer was played by background extra Tracie Dominguez in "Day 5: 6:00pm-7:00pm," "7:00pm-8:00pm," and several other episodes. Stenger escort agent identification of Audrey to Jack]] As Jack and Curtis escorted Collette Stenger into CTU Los Angeles, one of the accompanying CTU agents informed Jack that Stenger had identified Audrey Raines in photographs on the ride over. This seemed to confirm Stenger's claim that Audrey sold her secret information. It enraged Jack, who threatened Stenger because he knew implicitly that Audrey was innocent. : The escort agent was played by Tohoru Masamune in "Day 5: 9:00pm-10:00pm." Day 6 Agent at Wallace residence is still a hostage]] Jack Bauer and Curtis Manning led a CTU field team to the residence of Ray and Jillian Wallace to apprehend Ahmed Amar, a terrorist hiding there. This field agent reported to Jack that Scott Wallace was still being held hostage by Amar. As Jack, Curtis, and the rest of the team went in, Ahmed panicked, fired some shots blindly, and fled. Outside, Jack confronted Ahmed, but when Ahmed aimed his pistol at Jack, the field agent shot him down with his pistol. The wound left Ahmed barely alive. The agent stayed with Ahmed while a medic worked to revive him. At 9:48 he took a written statement from Scott Wallace. Five minutes later, Jack asked the agent where Manning was, but the agent didn't know: Curtis went to go threaten the life of Hamri Al-Assad. : ''The field agent was played by Brian D. Johnson in "Day 6: 9:00am-10:00am." SWAT agent to Bauer]] A CTU Los Angeles SWAT team surrounded 4332 Florence Avenue in an effort to capture Abu Fayed, a terrorist ringleader with access to 4 stolen suitcase nukes at the time. When Jack Bauer arrived at the perimeter, he asked to speak with the agent in charge, and one SWAT agent pointed out Hal Turner. During the subsequent raid, Fayed escaped but one suitcase nuke was disarmed and all of the other sub-cell terrorists were killed. : ''The SWAT agent was played by Brian Silverman in "Day 6: 1:00pm-2:00pm." SWAT medic ]] One of the CTU SWAT agents who went with Jack Bauer and Agent Ryan from 1530 Hillcrest to 8613 Bianca Drive to apprehend Mark Hauser was a medic. Hauser was shot during the raid on his house, and the medic determined that he had serious arterial bleeding. He tended to Hauser until the suspect made a call to draw Dmitri Gredenko out of hiding. Once the call was finished, the medic insisted that Hauser be sent to a hospital. : ''The CTU SWAT medic was played by Eric Cazenave in "Day 6: 8:00pm-9:00pm." Agent at Hauser residence ]] A CTU SWAT agent was present with Jack Bauer as he explained to Brady Hauser what he needed to do in a sting operation involving the terrorist Dmitri Gredenko. After Jack gave Brady an earpiece, the agent notified Jack that they were prepared. : ''The CTU SWAT agent appeared in "Day 6: 8:00pm-9:00pm." Charlie team sniper Just before Brady Hauser and Dmitri Gredenko met to hand off computer data, Jack asked for all of his field teams to report in. Teams Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie reported. The Charlie sniper responded for one of the teams. After Brady dropped low, out of his line of fire, the sniper shot Gredenko with a tranquilizer dart. : The sniper was played by Chris Gann in "Day 6: 8:00pm-9:00pm." : Chris Gann also played a henchman working for Phillip Bauer in "Day 6: 4:00am-5:00am," and "5:00am-6:00am." Day 8 Interrogation specialist 's interrogation]] This agent monitored Meredith Reed's interrogation conducted by Brian Hastings. When Hastings was about to walk in, the specialist instructed him to ask a few base questions first so he could get a reading on Reed's biological responses. When Hastings questioned Reed regarding her meetings with Hassan, the specialist noticed she was witholding information because of her vital signs. Later, when Dana Walsh realized that Jack Bauer was having illegal access to the armory in CTU, she told the specialist to interrupt Hastings interrogation. : The interrogation specialist was played by Chris Butler in "Day 8: 5:00pm-6:00pm." Agent 1 .]] This agent approached Brian Hastings and gave him a keycard he had retrieved from Meredith Reed's personal belongings. He told Hastings that the keycard gave Reed access to President Omar Hassan's personal residence. : The "CTU Agent #1" was played by J.R. Ramirez in "Day 8: 6:00pm-7:00pm." and in "Day 8: 11:00pm-12:00am" Tactical agent .]] This agent interrupted Cole Ortiz when he was talking to Dana Walsh to tell them they were ready to leave to the United Nations. : The "Tac Agent" was played by Sterling Sulieman in "Day 8: 6:00pm-7:00pm." Agent with Farhad Hassan .]] This agent escorted the family of Omar Hassan outside of the United Nations building. After a bomb went off that threatened Omar Hassan's life, the agent tried to radio for the status of Omar. When he did not get an answer, Dalia Hassan shouted for him to try again. Soon after, Farhad Hassan got out of the car. However, the agent got out and stopped him, until Farhad stabbed him in the neck with a pen. The agent stumbled onto the car, bleeding in front of Dalia and Kayla Hassan, and soon died. : The Agent appeared in "Day 8: 6:00pm-7:00pm." Multiple-season agents Division agent .]] CTU Division Supervisor Brad Hammond came to CTU Los Angeles with a number of agents when Ryan Chappelle disappeared. One of Hammond's agents who was searching with Carrie Turner found Chappelle drugged in a holding room. The agent from Division was also present with Michelle Dessler and her CTU team when they arrived at the Chandler Plaza Hotel to contain the spread of the Cordilla virus. He was hesitant when Michelle, Gael Ortega, and the others chose to enter the hotel unprotected, but soon followed. He later guarded the main entrance door, and one guest became irate because the agent refused to let him exit the hotel. This agent may or may not have become infected with the virus. : ''The Division agent was played by Bruce Nozick in "Day 2: 6:00am-7:00am," "Day 3: 3:00am-4:00am" and "4:00am-5:00am." See also * Counter Terrorist Unit * CTU Los Angeles * CTU agents * More unnamed characters * *